Lista Rozdziałów
Oto pełna lista rozdziałów mangi Fairy Tail, podzielona na Sagi. Spis jest anglojęzyczny. Saga Macao Rozdziały * 001. Fairy Tail * 002. Mistrz Przybywa! * 003. Salamander, Małpa i Byk Saga Daybreak Rozdziały * 004. Gwiezdny Duch Małego Psa * 005. Daybreak * 006. Infiltracja w Domu Everlue * 007. Słaby Punkt Maga * 008. Lucy kontra Duke Everlue * 009. Drogi Kaby Saga Kołysanka Rozdziały * 010. Mag w Zbroi * 011. Natsu w Pociągu * 012. Przeklęta Pieśń * 013. Bóg Śmierci Śmieje się Dwa Razy * 014. Tytania * 015. Wróżki na Wietrze * 016. Złapać Kageyamę * 017. Magia Dziewicy * 018. Płomień i Wiatr * 019. Niemożliwe, Nie Możesz Wygrać Natsu * 020. Żeby Żyć Silnie * 021. Najsilniejsza Drużyna * 022. Natsu kontra Erza * 023. Zbrodnia i Kara Saga Wyspa Galuna Rozdziały * 024. Drugie Piętro * 025. Przeklęta Wyspa * 026. Czy Księżyc Już Wzeszedł? * 027. Deliora * 028. Kropla Księżyca * 029. Gray i Lyon * 030. Kontynuacja Marzenia * 031. Przerażająca Trująco Trująca Galaretka * 032. Natsu kontra Yuka zwany Falą * 033. Zamknij się Bramo Byka * 034. Miecz Sądu * 035. Zrób Co Tylko Chcesz * 036. Ur * 037. Błękitny Ptak * 038. Wieczna Magia * 039. Prawda Jest Bolesnym Mieczem z Lodu * 040. Finałowa Walka Na Wyspie Galuna * 041. Rozdział 41 - Ryk Diabła * 042. Łuk Czasu * 043. Wybuch * 044. Sekret Wieśniaków * 045. Sięgnij Nieba * 046. Łza Saga Phantom Lord Rozdziały * 047. Phantom Lord (pol. Władcy Upiorów) * 048. Human Laws (pol. Ludzkie Prawa) * 049. All Good Things Come to An End (pol. Dobre Rzeczy, Kiedyś Się Kończą) * 050. Lucy Heartfilia (pol. Lucy z Heartfilów) * 051. Giant Shadow (pol. Wielki Cień) * 052. 15 Minutes (pol. 15 Minut) * 053. Blazing Battle (pol. Rozjarzona Bitwa) * 054. Phantom Mk 2 (pol. Upiór MK 2) * 055. So as Not to See Those Tears (pol. Tak, Aby Nikt Nie Zobaczył Tych Łez) * 056. Flowers that Bloom in the Rain (pol. Kwiaty, Które Zakwitają Na Deszczu) * 057. Teru Teru Bouzu (pol. Deszczowa Lalka) * 058. There is Always Some Better (pol. Zawsze Jest Ktoś Lepszy) * 059. Inspire (pol. Inspiruj Się) * 060. Wings of Flame (pol. Płomienne Skrzydła) * 061. The Two Dragonslayers (pol. Dwóch Zabójców Smoków) * 062. When A Fairy Falls (pol. Kiedy Wróżka Upada) * 063. Now We're Even (pol. Teraz My Nawet...) * 064. The Number One Guild (pol. Gidia Numer Jeden) * 065. Fairy Law (pol. Sąd Wróżek) * 066. Comrades (pol. Towarzysze) * 067. My Resolve (pol. Moja Decyzja) * 068. Farewell (pol. Żegnaj) * 069. Next Generation (pol. Nowe Pokolenie) Saga Loke Rozdziały * 070. Frederick and Yanderica (pol. Frederik i Janderika) * 071. Balsam Night (pol. Balsamiczna Noc) * 072. The Lone Star that Can't Return to the Sky (pol. Samotna Gwiazda, Która Nie Może Wrócić Do Niebios) * 073. Year 781, the Blue Pegasus (pol. Rok X781, Błękitny Pegaz) * 074. The Stellar Spirit King (pol. Król Gwiezdnych Duchów) Saga Wieża Niebios Rozdziały * 075. The Butterfly's Dream (pol. Marzenie Motyla) * 076. Tower of Heaven (pol. Wieża Niebios) * 077. Jellal (pol. Jellal) * 078. The Paradise Ahead (pol. Raj Przed Nami) * 079. Siegrain's Decision (pol. Decyzja Siegraina) * 080. Jeanne D'Arc (pol. Joanna d'Arc) * 081. The Voice of Darkness (pol. Głos Ciemności) * 082. Howl at the Moon (pol. Wycie do Księżyca) * 083. Find the Way (pol. Znaleźć Rozwiązanie) * 084. Natsuneko Fight (pol. Walka Natsu-kota) * 085. Heaven's Game (pol. Niebiańska Gra) * 086. Rock of Succubus (pol. Rock Sukkubusa) * 087. Lucy vs Juvia (pol. Lucy kontra Juvia) * 088. Natsu is the Bait (pol. Natsu Jako Przynęta) * 089. Armour of the Heart (pol. Zbroja Serca) * 090. Ikaruga (pol.'' Ikaruga'') * 091. One Lone Woman, a Costume of Resolve (pol. Jedna Samotna Kobieta, Strój Decyzji) * 092. Destiny (pol. Przeznaczenie) * 093. A Prayer to the Holy Light (pol. Modlitwa Pod Świętym Światłem) * 094. A Single Person (pol. Jedna Osoba) * 095. The Slumbering Princess of the Tower (pol. Śpiąca Królewna Z Wieży) * 096. Meteor (pol. Meteor) * 097. Shield of Life (pol. Tarcza Życia) * 098. Dragon Force (pol. Siła Smoka) * 099. Titania Falls (pol. Tytania Upada) * 100. To Tomorrow (po. Do Jutra) * 101. The Red Land in a Frenzy (pol. Czerwony Kraj w Furii) * 102. Walk Tall (pol. Podążaj Wyprostowana) Saga Festiwal Walk Rozdziały * 103. Home (pol. Dom) * 104. Best Friend (pol. Najlepszy Przyjaciel) * 105. This Man, Laxus (pol. Ten Facet, Laxus) * 106. Harvest Festival (pol. Festiwal Harves''t) * 107. Battle of Fairy Tail (pol. ''Bitwa Fairy Tail) * 108. Bang!! * 109. Defeat Your Friends, For Your Friends (pol. Pokonaj Przyjaciół Dla Swoich Przyjaciół) * 110. Resign * 111. Four Remain * 112. Barrage of Swordplay * 113. Hall of Thunder * 114. Love Smashes Through All Barriers * 115. Regulus * 116. Cana vs Juvia * 117. Advent of Satan * 118. Kind Words * 119. Crashing into Caldia Cathedral * 120. Mystogan * 121. This is My Chance to Seize the Top * 122. Solitary Thunder * 123. Double Dragon * 124. Triple Dragon * 125. Sheep in Wolf's Clothing * 126. Get Up * 127. Tearful Judgement * 128. Fantasia * 129. Even So, I... * 130. Love and Lucky Saga Oracion Seis Rozdziały * 131. Nirvana * 132. Allied Forces, Assemble! * 133. Twelve vs Six * 134. Oración Seis Appears * 135. The Sky Sorceress * 136. Coffin * 137. The Girl and the Ghost * 138. Unaccounted For * 139. Dead Grand Prix * 140. Low-Gear World * 141. Light * 142. Darkness * 143. Stellar Spirit Battle * 144. A Beautiful Voice * 145. Reminiscing Jellal * 146. You Are Free * 147. Guild of Hope * 148. March of Destruction * 149. Super Sky Battle - Natsu vs Cobra * 150. Dragon Roar * 151. End of Oración Seis * 152. Jura of the Sacred Ten * 153. Midnight Operation * 154. Your Words * 155. Last Man * 156. Zero * 157. From Pegasus to Fairies * 158. Door of Memories * 159. Flame of Rebuke * 160. The Power of Feelings * 161. Crushing Evil * 162. I'm Here For You * 163. Scarlet Sky * 164. A Guild For the Sake of a Single Person Saga Edolas Rozdziały * 165. The Fairy Girl Wendy * 166. A Black Dragon * 167. Disappearing Town * 168. Earth Land * 169. Edolas * 170. Fairy Hunting * 171. Faust * 172. Key of Hope * 173. Fire Ball * 174. Revelation * 175. Welcome Home * 176. Extalia * 177. Fly! To Where Your Friends Are! * 178. I Will Be Beside You * 179. Code ETD * 180. Erza vs Erza * 181. All-Out War In The Royal Capital * 182. These are Lives, Dammit * 183. Monster Academy * 184. River Of Stars For The Sake Of Pride * 185. Iceboy * 186. My Cat * 187. The Dragon Chain Cannon of Doom * 188. One Wing * 189. The Boy From That Time * 190. Dragon Sense * 191. Three Men Cell * 192. I Won't Run Away Anymore * 193. For Those Who Live * 194. I Am Standing Right Here * 195. King Of The New World * 196. Great Demon Lord Dragneel * 197. Bye Bye Fairy Tail * 198. Wings Towards Tomorrow * 199. Lisanna Saga Wyspa Tenrou Rozdziały * 200. Ten Który Gasi Życie * 201. Próba * 202. Najlepszy Partner * 203. Osiem Scieżek * 204. Kto jest szczęściarzem? * 205. Natsu vs. Gildarts * 206. Aby kontynuować tę ścieżkę * 207. Mest * 208. Drapieżnik Śmierci * 209. Czarny Mag * 210. Głupi Gajeel * 211. Kawazu i Yomazu * 212. Stalowa Dusza * 213. Jeden z Rodziny Siedmiu * 214. Atak Makarova * 215. Makarov vs. Hades * 216. Istota Magii * 217. Zaginiona Magia * 218. Ognisty Smok vs. Bóg Ognia * 219. Oślepiające Płomienie Boskiego Smoka * 220. Wróżkowe Siostry * 221. Ostateczny Świat Magii * 222. Łuk Ucieleśnienia * 223. Brama Człowieka * 224. Ambicja Zoldeo * 225. Łza * 226. Ushi no Koku Mairi * 227. Ognista Lucy * 228. Trzynasta Kobieta Moknąca w Deszczu * 229. Ślepy Zaułek Rozpaczy * 230. Łzy Miłości i Życia * 231. Ten Który To Zakończy * 232. Słowa Których Nie Mogłam Wypowiedzieć * 233. Blask Wróżek * 234. Chłopiec Zapatrzony W Morze * 235. Drzewo Tenrou * 236. Erza vs. Azuma * 237. Niesamowita Gildia * 238. Swego Czasu * 239. Zamrożony Duch * 240. Gray vs. Ultear * 241. Moc "Życia" * 242. Acnologia * 243. Błędy i Doświadczenia * 244. Grzmot * 245. Mężczyzna Bez Znaku * 246. Królestwo Otchłani * 247. Blisko Siebie * 248. Świt na Wyspie Tenrou * 249. Magia Żyje * 250. Przebudzenie Zerefa * 251. Prawo do Miłości * 252. Wy Dumne Dzieciaki * 253. Złapmy Się Za Ręce Saga Rok X791 Rozdziały * 254. X791-Fairy Tail * 255. Sfera Wróżek * 256. Siedem Pustych Lat * 257. 7 Lat z Życia Ojca Saga Wielki Turniej Magiczny Rozdziały * 258. Saberthooth * 259. Porlyusica * 260. Teraz sięgamy szczytu * 261. Jedyna Magia * 262. Gwiezdna Piosenka * 263. Crime Sorcière * 264. Czasu wystarczy tylko na minięcie się * 265. Kwitnąca Stolica - Krokus * 266. Podniebny Labirynt * 267. Nowa Gildia * 268. Drużyna B * 269. Znikają w milczeniu * 270. Noc Spadających Gwiazd * 271. Lucy kontra Flare * 272. Szlachetny przegrany * 273. Czarna Błyskawica, Orga * 274. Zły omen * 275. Pijany Sokół * 276. Rydwan * 277. Skarpety * 278. Elfman kontra Bacchus * 279. Brama Ukryta w Mroku * 280. Kagura kontra Yukino * 281. Złośliwość jest ukryta za zasłoną nocy * 282. Dziesięć Kluczy i Dwa Klucze * 283. Natsu kontra Jiemma * 284. Pandemonium * 285. WMM * 286. Laxus kontra Alexei * 287. Prawdziwa Rodzina * 288. Wendy kontra Chelia * 289. Piąstka * 290. Noc przecinających się uczuć * 291. Bitwa Morska * 292. Nasze złączone serca * 293. Zapach, który ci dedykowałem * 294. Bitwa Smoczych Zabójców * 295. Sting i Lector * 296. Natsu vs Bliźniacze Smoki * 297. Twarz dziewczyny, którą wtedy zobaczyłem * 298. Ta Dam - RyuuZetsu Lan * 299. Samotna Podróż * 300. Tam, gdzie spoczywają duchy smoków * 301. Król Smoków * 302. Plan Zaćmienie * 303. Walka na dwa fronty * 304. Wielka Bitwa Magiczna * 305. Fairy Taktyk * 306. Gray vs Rufus * 307. Zakon Wygłodniałych Wilków * 308. FT vs Kaci * 309. Płonąca ziemia * 310. Miejsce w którym jesteśmy * 311. Kraj przed jutrem * 312. Trzy osoby * 313. Scenariusz Króla * 314. Erza vs Kagura * 315. Rosemary * 316. Przyszłość toczy się ku rozpaczy * 317. Żaba * 318. Gajeel vs Rogue * 319. Biały Rycerz * 320. Niepohamowana Błyskawica * 321. Laxus vs Jura * 322. Chwała * 323. Cień, Który pojawia się i znika * 324. Ten, który zamknął drzwi * 325. Zjednoczenie * 326. Natsu vs Rogue * 327. To teraz moja odpowiedzialność * 328. Zodiak * 329. Siedem smoków * 330. Magia Zirconisa * 331. Strategia Natsu * 332. Ognisty Ptak * 333. Człowiek i człowiek, smok i smok, człowiek i smok * 334. Grzech i poświęcenie * 335. Czas życia * 336. Aby żyć dzisiaj pełnią życia * 337. Złote równiny * 338. Wielki turniej tańca * 339. Esencja mroźnej gwiazdy * 340. Dar Saga Wioska Słońca Rozdziały *341. Wschód nowej przygody *342. Walrod Cken *343. Łowcy Skarbów *344. Magowie vs. Łowcy *345. Czyjś Głos *346. Prawo Regresji *347. Walka Rudych, Niebieskich, Blond włosów *348. Powrót Demona *349. Demon Doriate *350. Gray vs. Doriate *351. Wieczny Płomień *352. Głos Płomienia *353. Egzorcyzm *354. Efialtes *355. Pieśń Wróżek Saga Tartarus Rozdziały *356. Saga Tartarus - Prolog *357. Brama Dziewięciu Demonów *358. Cząsteczki Magicznej Bariery *359. Wróżki kontra Demony *360. Białe Dziedzictwo *361. Dwie Bomby *362. Natsu vs. Jackal *363. Historie, które czytają Demony *364. Saga Tartarus, Część 1: Niemoralność i Grzesznicy *365. Wróżki w Więzieniu! *366. 1000 Dusz *367. Jellal vs. Oración Seis *368. Trzecia Pieczęć *369. Miejsce, do którego Docierają Modlitwy *370. Reinkarnacja Demonów *371. Saga Tartarus, Część 2: Pieśń Niebiańskiego Smoka *372. Wyrwa *373. Pozwól Żyć lub Pozwól Umrzeć *374. Rewolucja *375. Supernaturalny *376. Wendy kontra Ezel *377. Cesarski Gniew Smoka Niebios *378. Przyjaciółki na zawsze *379. Saga Tartarus, Część 3: Król Hadesu *380. Środek piekła *381. Dom, w którym żyją demony *382. Alegria *383. Surfująca Lucy *384. Pojedyńcze Gwiezdne Uderzenie *385. Król Gwiezdnych Duchów vs. Mroczny Król *386. Ostrze Galaxia *387. Saga Tartaros, Część 4: Ojciec i syn *388. Erza vs. Minevra *389. Bliźniacze Smoki vs. Mroczny Król *390. Historia chłopca *391. Gray vs. Silver *392. Nie mogę zapomnieć *393. Myśli Silvera *394. Juvia vs. Keith *395. Saga Tartarus, część 5: Niewyobrażalny ból *396. Powietrze *397. Stal *398. Finałowe jeden na jednego *399. Skrzydła Smutku *400. Skrzydła Nadziei *401. Igneel vs. Aknologia *402. Żelazna Pięść Ognistego Smoka *403. Erza vs Kyouka *404. 00:00 * 405. Tartaros: Magna Carta * 406. Dziewczyna w krysztale * 407. Aby mnie zniszczyć Rozdziały Specjalne * Omake: Fairies at the Beach (01/2007) * Omake: Special Mission: Beware of Guys Who Show a Keen Interest (11/2007) * Omake: Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan (01/2008) * Cross-Over: Megane-Fairy (11/2008) * Omake: Mira-Sensei's Transforming Magic Class (12/2008) * Omake: Natsu and the Dragon's Egg (01/2009) * Omake: Welcome to Fairy Fountain (07/2009) * Omake: Fateful Encounter (10/2009) * Omake: Welcome to Fairy Hills (11/2009) * Omake: Rainbow Sakura (03/2010) * Sponsored Omake: Coca-Cola (05/2010) * Short Story: Happy in Boots (05/2010) * Omake: Fairy Woman (08/2012) * Omake: The Fairy's Punishment Game(07/2013) * Omake: Welcome Home Frosh(03/2014) * Side Story: 413 Days (03/2014) * Side Story: Natsu And Asuka (03/2014) Fairy Tail Zero * 01. Wróżki w waszych sercach * 02. Gra prawdy * 03. Noc wyruszania * 04. Tańce z ostrzami Tale of Fairy Ice Trail * 01. Imię młodego chłopca * 02. * 03. Black vox * 04. Przelotne mignięcie Kategoria:Manga Kategoria:Różne